1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus performing autofocus (automatic focus) processing using an image recognition function, a focusing method, and a computer-readable recording medium recording a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become possible to perform photographing an image of a person's face in focus by adopting an image recognition technique, such as a face recognition technique, in autofocus (AF) processing of a digital camera in recent years.
Moreover, the technique of applying the aforesaid technique to remember the position and size of a detected face area in an imaged image and set them for detecting the face area at the set position and size at the time of detecting the phase area in the next photographing through-the-lens image has also been known.